


【圆灿】要试试吗？

by Flower_seven



Category: Dino - Fandom, SEVENTEEN - Fandom, Wonwoo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower_seven/pseuds/Flower_seven
Summary: 小灿宝贝生日快乐❤️
Kudos: 15





	【圆灿】要试试吗？

～

李灿其实有一个特殊的癖好。可能因为是舞者的缘故，平时运动量大得很，闲下来就总是觉得不舒服，在舞蹈室爆发出的荷尔蒙岂是轻易就能消散掉的，于是李灿渐渐摸索出了自己缓解心中燥热的方法——看片。光是看还不够抒缓，实地上手做才叫人觉得满意。

李灿倒是很快就接受了自己喜欢男人的事实，也花了一点时间来确认自己到底是上面那个还是下面那个。独居的好处还是很明显的，不用担心家里人撞见自己口水泪水汗水糊在脸上，精液在大腿根处像跑冒的井盖一样不断涌出的糗样；也不用担心把沙发套弄得一塌糊涂，指套润滑液还有情趣用品散落在地上可同住的人马上就要回来的尴尬场面。

但独居也不是没有坏处的。在炎热的夏天做这档子事的李灿总是要先把窗帘拉得密不透风没有一点光亮，把空调调低到很舒适的温度以免情欲把自己烧得够呛，再精心挑选一部足够经典或者足够火热的片子放进播放机。因为隔壁还有邻居的缘故，李灿总是不敢把声音开得很大，但是白天的时候想着隔壁那个狐狸眼的长腿纸片男应该去工作才对，可以适当放肆一点调高音量——只有自己的呻吟声总是有些尴尬。某天李灿开着空调烧着水又刚刚把跳蛋塞进后穴，电视里正好播到一个六块腹肌的男人扶正性器准备进入下面男人的时候，“啪”的一声电视灭掉空调宕机电磁炉也憋了声音。

李灿对着电视上自己的倒影发了好一会儿呆，才意识到是跳闸了。颤颤巍巍站起身来，想着合上闸就能继续了，结果并拢着双腿别别扭扭得把闸合上又立刻跳开。李灿这才意识到，原来是保险丝烧断了。他叹了一口气，不重不轻地砸了一下墙面，刚刚烧上来的欲火又不得不压下去。把东西拿出来擦擦放好，又跑去浴室洗了把脸，李灿盯着镜子里的红脸蛋叹了口气。看看手机，距离下午三点的舞蹈课还有四个小时，他得赶紧想办法修好。独居的坏处就体现了出来，李灿快把不大的家翻了个底儿掉也没能找到多余的可以当作保险丝的东西。本来被刚才的气氛就弄了个半死不活，现在又实在找得精疲力尽，李灿瘫软在沙发上，想着要不敲敲这层楼几户邻居问问能不能帮忙修一下，毕竟为了一根保险丝下趟楼实在不值。

刚才把内裤弄得湿透，又不愿意再翻出来一条新的，李灿就胡乱套了一条睡裤一件上衣，打开窗户透了透气，刚开不到一分钟就觉得室内温度反倒升高，散了味道就又关好。戴好眼镜走到隔壁，抱着试试看的想法敲了两下门。

门打开的时候李灿就要转身去别家门前，狐狸邻居的低沉声线出现在背后：“怎么了？”李灿被酥得抖了两抖，要知道他挑片子看评价的时候也是倾向于选择低音炮类型的一方。“啊..不好意思，我家保险丝烧断了，想来问下有没有...”这是李灿第一次这么近距离得打量对方，瘦瘦高高的一定很受人欢迎吧！虽然内双让人看起来无精打采的，但脸蛋看起来就像个大学生。邻居把自家门开得大了一点，顶好后就踢踏着拖鞋直接进了李灿的小屋：“你确定是保险丝断了？你没接什么大功率电器吧？”

李灿一边嗯嗯的回答着对方一边担心对方看到自己刚刚的痕迹。不过幸好对方很快就出来了，回去自己家里拿备用保险丝。李灿赶忙把刚刚没藏好的小盒子塞进沙发下面，站在门口心脏怦怦地跳个不停——“要是能和他做一场也不算坏”，这样的想法不知道为何突然出现在脑海里，可能是脑子也被烧坏了吧。

邻居没花费多久就找来了保险丝，在李灿一直小声念叨“要小心”中成功接上。换保险丝快要结束的时候对方突然开始自我介绍：“你是做什么的啊，之前看你有时候晚上回来挺晚的。”李灿啊了一声，乖乖的回答：“嗯，我是编舞老师。”想了一会儿，李灿又加上一句：“我叫李灿，单名一个灿字。”对方扭过头来看了他一眼，皱皱鼻子笑着回答：“全圆佑，工程师。你的眼镜很好看。”

怎么可能不动心不动情呢？李灿觉得睡裤马上就要挡不住某些将要抬头的东西，天人交错的时候全圆佑正好把闸合上，电磁炉重新开始烧水，空调重新开始吹冷风，电视也重新开始播放影片。智能化生活有时候会把人的个人爱好展露无遗，虽然影片是暂停的状态，但该看的不该看的东西在屏幕上正好能被全圆佑看个清楚。

李灿正想着要怎么和对方解释时，全圆佑就好像不以为意地默默看了一眼他绯红的脸，轻声说：“弄好了，我回去了。”李灿还没有开放到能被人随意看到自己癖好的地步，脑袋嗡嗡地呆站在原地，直到全圆佑再次出现在视野里。“？”李灿疑惑地抬头看着去罩了一件帽衫的全圆佑把自己家门关好，“你..”

“要试试真人的感觉吗？”

哈？李灿怀疑自己是不是出现了幻觉和幻听。全圆佑见人没有反应，又重复了一遍：“要和我试试吗？”

李灿这才晃过神来，是刚刚知道名字的邻居在同自己讲话，而且讲的还是自己刚才脑海中一闪而过的念头。李灿有些错愕地皱皱眉头发出一声难以置信的“啊？？”，却发现对方表情严肃得不像是在开玩笑。

“你看的那部片子我也看过。下面那个的演技太过夸张了，浪费了上面那个的身材和声音。”全圆佑自顾自地脱了拖鞋坐在沙发上，轻车熟路地按下播放键，快进到某个他觉得夸张的画面，“就是这里，你觉得呢？”影片里嗯嗯啊啊的声音和喘息声混杂在一起被快进的声音听得李灿脸又被烧红，他甚至不敢抬头去看全圆佑的表情。

全圆佑站起身把电视关掉，转过头来盯着李灿，缓步靠近着说：“你房间沙发背后是我的卧室，有时候你以为我出去上班了其实我就躺在床上。第一次听到的时候我觉得奇怪，可后来我发现听着你的声音我总是不能冷静。”他顿了顿，走到了发抖的李灿面前，伸出手轻轻摸着他的下巴。全圆佑不用刻意去看就能猜到李灿的表情，他又靠近了一步，偏过头把嘴唇贴在李灿耳边：“你不想吗？”

李灿明白了，他这位看起来性冷淡的邻居实际上就是个变态——可以这么说。李灿实在无法忍受这种明目张胆的挑逗，红着眼眶抬头直视全圆佑细长的眼，呼出一口气颤抖着说：“好。”

于是就这样理所当然地滚到床上去。全圆佑特意换了和影片一开始六块腹肌男人相似的帽衫，也一同影片刚开始那样将李灿压在床上轻轻地亲吻。全圆佑的吻从李灿的刘海落到红红的耳尖，从鼻翼落到嘴角旁的酒窝。眼镜有些碍事，全圆佑两指将其取下放到床头柜，余光又瞥到对方的手机屏幕亮了一下。“你今天晚上有事吗？”全圆佑是专心的人，他不希望对方在自己身下分神。李灿很快就反应了过来，抓起手机飞速地打了字就又钻回到全圆佑臂弯下：“只有和你的事了。”全圆佑轻拍一下他的头，溺笑着说：“我比你大，叫哥。”

李灿应了好，再一转眼睡衣就已经被撩起来睡裤也被脱到膝盖处，看到他没穿内裤时全圆佑有些恶劣地弹了一下已经抬头的东西：“就猜到了你没来得及收拾完。”李灿突然不高兴了，用双手推着人胸口，用近乎撒娇般黏糊糊的语气问：“哥到底从什么时候就开始在意我了！”全圆佑没有回答，只是继续把吻落在李灿的眼角，亲的人晕乎乎也不知道推开反倒变成紧紧抓着帽衫的姿势。

才刚自行做了扩张的李灿现在又开始从后头流水，他不满足于全圆佑不痛不痒的亲吻舔舐，一心想着让人快点进来。李灿把手环上全圆佑的脖颈，微微抬起臀部企图用自己的东西蹭蹭对方。全圆佑立刻会意，他用鲨鱼牙磨着李灿的下唇，一首揽过李灿的腰一手沾了一点对方前端冒出来的东西：“还是来一点润滑吧。”

叫李灿用牙咬住睡衣卷起来的下摆别动后，全圆佑的两指轻巧地滑进李灿早已一塌糊涂的后穴，过于熟练地在里面翻滚着找寻着对方的敏感点，嘴上也没停地去勾引胸前的两点红。李灿迫于咬着睡衣不能放下来的动作，没办法开口说话只能咿咿呀呀地表达着，腰肢也不住地扭动，害得全圆佑只得用力控制住他。手指整根伸进去的时候，全圆佑按过一个软软的东西，李灿突然塌了腰，他一下子就明白这是按到了对方的前列腺。抬眼用冷冽的眼神扫了一下对方，亲吻辗转在两边胸口，手指也不轻不重地在前列腺处按压画十字。李灿叼着衣服，下摆已经被口水完全润湿，眼角红红的就像一层薄薄的眼影打在眼皮，头向后仰过去，阴茎已经达到酸胀难忍的预高潮，而凸出的喉结被全圆佑含在嘴里吮吸，他不得不从口腔中发出含混的“哥”。

全圆佑觉得扩张到这里就差不多了，李灿已经被指奸得快要高潮，前端肉眼可见地硬挺了起来，吐出来腥白的液体让全圆佑不得不在意自己的性器也蠢蠢欲动。他把手指从李灿体内退出来，拿到李灿鼻子前给他闻闻，皱皱鼻子像个干了坏事得逞的家养猫，说出来又是低沉的声音：“放下衣服吧，想听你的声音。”李灿忍着空虚感把衣服卷起来，喘着粗气露出有腹肌胸肌的白花花肉体在全圆佑面前，等待对方脱了帽衫背心解了裤带之后对准自己。

不得不说是真的和片中的人相像，低沉的声音，完成度百分百的脸，勾勒出线条的六块腹肌，甚至连那东西的尺寸都比电视上真实得多。李灿的眼睛太过直白地盯着那东西，全圆佑轻笑一声：“等下可别像影片里那样夸张——我想看你最真实的反应。”亲吻划过李灿的下颌线，全圆佑扶正了东西缓缓送入李灿身体。

哪怕是做了足够的润滑也没有说一下子就能吃进整根阴茎的人，更何况刚才全圆佑接收来自李灿的视觉冲击，东西还微胀了一圈。进去的时候李灿不那么舒服，第一次被人用肉体而不是冷冰冰的器具进入他也不能很快适应，紧闭着眼睛紧咬着牙关，手抓着床单让自己不要逃离。终于全圆佑把东西放进去了，两个人都呼了一口气，李灿睁开一只眼看见全圆佑正在擦汗：“不用这么紧张啊，我又不会把你怎么样。”李灿才终于颤抖着开口：“我..我没看完，不知道怎么做好..”全圆佑立刻趴下，在李灿耳边说：“那就要最真实的反应。”

话音刚落，全圆佑双手箍紧李灿，开始缓缓抽插。龟头在李灿的身体里撑开，磨过肠壁上每一个点，全圆佑在正在四处探寻身下人的敏感点。李咬着胳膊，还在较着劲，全圆佑只得又趴下，用细密的亲吻告诉对方不要怕。就着这个姿势运动全圆佑实在不太好受，就在他打算离开李灿口腔的时候，划过某一处李灿喉咙深处突然发出一声“嗯”。全圆佑坐起身来，看着李灿自行摆成M状的双腿，控制住阴茎在这点附近移动，就看得李灿呼吸的频率加快，直至第一声甜腻溢出：“哥~”

李灿也没想到自己叫出来的第一声居然是这，有些羞得脸红又想叫人不要在意，可全圆佑就好像获得了动力一样，突然抓紧自己的脚腕逐渐加速。全圆佑每一下都浅浅地退出，再深深地快速地冲进李灿体内，用力的程度甚至让李灿不住往上窜只能靠抓紧床的两侧固定自己。全圆佑在李灿体内横冲直撞，撞累了就回到敏感点反复研磨，李灿爽的殷红的唇不住向外吐字：“哥...再快...啊...再快...”没想到李灿还是个欲求不满的主，全圆佑放开他的脚腕，双手像揉面一样在李灿的两片胸肌上画着大圈，下身不住往更深处送，李灿也挺着腰拉近自己和人的距离，脖子向后仰出漂亮的弧线，喉咙里发出一声又一声的娇喘。

“灿..”全圆佑呼吸沉重，思维都在怎么贯穿眼前这个柔弱的人，叫了一声对方的名字又没话了。李灿感觉下身越来越红胀，全圆佑又只顾着捅自己，反而冷落了直立着吐露白浊的性器，于是他趁着全圆佑浅出的时间颤颤巍巍地伸手覆盖住自己的阴茎。可谁知当李灿刚要上下撸动来促使自己赶快完成射精时，全圆佑突然猛地加快速度，一下又一下顶撞到更深，搞得李灿腹部都微微鼓起一个小包。

“灿只能...只能被我操射...哈你好甜..”全圆佑沉着气，死死盯着再度抓紧床单的李灿，“下次应该把你手捆住。”李灿已经无法说出一句完整的话来，下面的嘴吃着不知疲倦的东西，上面的嘴却只能不住张开又合上地用唇语表达着欲仙欲死的感觉。李灿的手不自觉抓挠着全圆佑的后背，弓着背律动着上下在床铺摩擦，听着交合处淫靡又黏糊的水声，喉咙深处发出舒爽到不行的拟声词。他感觉自己马上就要去了。

不知过了多久，全圆佑终于感觉到有一股腥凉的东西喷溅在自己的腹肌，低头一看才发现是李灿如愿被自己操射，马眼滋咕滋咕地往外喷射着。李灿已经完全失去力气，哪怕外面开着空调也被汗水浸湿，湿漉漉的刘海斜搭在额头，偏着脑袋闭着眼喘息。全圆佑俯身给了李灿的下颌线一个吻，又朝着对方耳朵吹气，李灿只得转过头来面对着他，轻轻抬头回敬全圆佑一个亲吻。

全圆佑退出的时候李灿感觉自己就像被人灌满牛奶的玻璃杯，轻轻晃动一下就有液体不断从后穴流出。全圆佑沾了一点自己的精液抹在李灿的柱体，坏笑着说：“现在我们融为一体了。”李灿一边无力地攥拳，一边用口型说着“好累”。

最后还是全圆佑抱着李灿去了浴室，一路走过来的时候李灿甚至还觉得自己往外洒着牛奶。还没来得及把人放进浴缸，全圆佑看着镜子里李灿泛红的眼角和惹人怜爱的表情又无法忍受，索性把人按在镜子前的洗手池上，用后入的姿势又来了一发。直到李灿呼吸急促以至于他感觉自己快要窒息，双手死死抓挠镜面发出声响，全圆佑这个色欲滔天的人才在肩头狠狠咬了一口停下来。李灿仰着头瘫软在全圆佑的怀抱里，已经没有力气躲避他一下又一下亲吻自己的脸颊，却还能感受到按在对方放在自己小腹处摩挲和握住阴茎有一下没一下抚慰的两只手。

“对不起，我太超过了。”全圆佑调试水温的时候低声道歉，“我一看到你就想侵犯你，就想把你狠狠揉碎。”李灿没想到过自己竟然有这么大的魅力，虽然平时被学生们夸有才气，但这样赤裸裸地听别人说还是头一次。他还处在无力的阶段，勾勾手指叫全圆佑离得近一点，一吻落在人下巴的痣就上下眼皮打架沉沉睡去。

第二天醒来的时候李灿快要饿扁，看着挤在一个被窝里的人才意识到前一天自己有多放荡。轻轻晃一下全圆佑瘦削的肩膀，看着人睡眼朦胧鸟窝头着坐起来，李灿扑上去就是一个拥抱。全圆佑一下子清醒了，大早上起来的，这刚刚确立关系的小男朋友怎么这么粘人？谁知道没一会李灿清脆的声音从胸前传来：“哥，饿了，你煮泡面好不好。”全圆佑低头亲吻人的发旋，应了一声好就下床去做饭。

后来李灿和全圆佑一起又看了很多遍他拥有的片子，在李灿家，在全圆佑家。而全圆佑和李灿一起又学习了很多种姿势，在沙发，在阳台，在两间屋子的每一处角落。李灿的舞蹈越来越吸引人，张力越来越强，全圆佑的日常工作也完成得越来越高效率，两人独处的时间越来越多。

李灿常常在被全圆佑用充满爱意的眼神盯着看时想，到底是自己找上了他呢，还是他找上了自己呢？

算了不管啦，这些都不重要啦，李灿知道自己爱全圆佑，全圆佑爱自己就足够啦。

\--END--


End file.
